


Biological Urges

by Halkyone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Knargles, Misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halkyone/pseuds/Halkyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mocking the chest monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biological Urges

I.  
In the weeks after they were married, the clawed and irresistible roaring in his chest stirred more than ever. He could barely go through a day without feeling it twist painfully, unbearably intimate, as he watched her smile or read or tidy up, across the room.  
When it finally wrenched free, he couldn’t have been more surprised, lying bleeding on the kitchen floor. No-one had ever told him why to stay away from infested mistletoe.  
*  
II.  
Afterwards, she wondered how they could ever have mistaken it for love. Driving away, though, the realisation that she would never see him again shook her, and she hunched over, helpless with sobs and regret.  
Such a shame that their marriage coincided with the life cycle of a parasitic Western Knargle.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcomed!


End file.
